The present invention relates generally to personal audio/hearing protection devices and more specifically to a modular earpiece system for connection to external radios, intercom systems and the like adapted to be worn deep in the ear of the wearer, to the second bend of the ear canal.
The desirability of personal audio devices to be worn in or on the wearer's ear is well known. Indeed, the commercial market is replete with such personal audio devices enabling the wearer to enjoy listening to music or other audio presentations without disturbing those nearby. Additionally, a large market exists for personal audio devices intended for use in loud environments such as mining, manufacturing, aerospace, music or motorsports to provide clear audio communications while protecting the ear from hazardous noise.
While many of these devices fit externally, on or over the wearer's ear, and are satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need exists for personal audio devices adapted to be worn within the wearer's ear canal. Such fitted devices provide better communications clarity, better ambient noise attenuation and if fitted properly, provide greater comfort.
One earpiece system commonly used today utilizes resilient foam earpieces having loudspeakers embedded therein. The loudspeakers are operatively connected to the audio source by attached audio cables. In use, the wearer compresses the foam plug with his fingertips and inserts the foam earpiece into the ear canal. The resilient foam then expands and conforms somewhat to the wearer's ear.
While these earpiece systems are in widespread use, they are not without the need for improvement. For example, the resilient foam provides only a limited degree of conformity to the contours of the wearer's ear canal. During use, the earpieces can become uncomfortable and they also tend to fall out. Additionally, the tendency of the wearer during removal of the earpieces is to pull on the audio cables rather than on the earpieces themselves, causing the audio cables to stretch, pull out or otherwise compromise the integrity of the earpiece system. Once the audio cables are pulled out of the earpieces, the system must be discarded.
Other earpiece systems include fitted, resilient earpieces, using the wearer's own ear as a template for molding the earpiece. These fitted earpieces provide improvements in comfort and ambient noise attenuation but suffer from the above described limitations inherent in the use of attached audio cables. Moreover, these fitted earpieces do not allow the external ear to vent to atmospheric changes associated with flight operations. While this venting feature is of limited usefulness to most wearers, aircraft pilots, particularly military pilots that experience drastic altitude induced pressure changes, can suffer injury if there is no venting/equalization.
Still other earpiece systems include resilient fitted earpieces having detachable audio cables. These systems represent an improvement over the non-detachable cable systems described above by enabling a more reliable two-step removal operation wherein the wearer removes the audio cables first, before removing the earpiece. This relieves the stress placed on the components during removal. Additionally, this two-step removal operation is of particular benefit to military pilots and aircrews because the integrity of the audio system is of paramount importance.
While earpiece systems including detachable audio cables represent an improvement over the other prior art systems, a need for improvement still exists. In light of the physically demanding, fast paced environment that military pilots are exposed to, a need exists for an earpiece system having detachable audio cables that are reliably secured within the earpieces themselves. Such a system would combine the desirable detachable audio cable feature with a means for providing a secure retention of the audio cable within the earpiece during system operation. Of course, the need for venting of the ear canal, described above, and deep insertion would remain for any military flight system.